dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Tail Smash
Tail Smash is a Normal Move Card. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: 1-2 (great), 3-6 (okay) *Usage Condition: You have to win at Rock to use this Move, and your Dinosaur should ideally have over 200 Technique. *Effect: Smack your opponent across the face with your tail twice, then swing around and smash them away with a powerful third hit! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-01; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (025-技; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **3rd Edition (019-技; ft. Stegosaurus vs. Pachyrhinosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (019-技; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **4th Edition (025-技; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Giganotosaurus) **5th Edition (031-技; ft. Utahraptor vs. Sauropelta) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (034-技; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Monolophosaurus) **6th Edition (039-技; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2007 1st Edition (028-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Baryonyx) **2007 1st Edition+ (028-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Baryonyx) **2007 2nd Edition (044-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **2007 3rd Edition (039-技; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Daspletosaurus) **2007 4th Edition (039-技; ft. Sinraptor vs. Eucentrosaurus) **2007 4th Edition+ (048-技; ft. Sinraptor vs. Eucentrosaurus) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (031-技; ft. Pachyrhinosaurus vs. Albertosaurus) **Kakushin 3rd Edition (016-技; ft. Allosaurus atrox vs. Spinosaurus) **Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (022-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-01; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **1st Edition (Move-01; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (025-Move; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Giganotosaurus) **3rd Edition (031-Move; ft. Utahraptor vs. Sauropelta) **4th Edition (034-Move; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Monolophosaurus) **5th Edition (039-Move; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (029-Move; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-01; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **Series 2 1st Edition (028-Move; ft. Torosaurus vs. Baryonyx) **Series 2 2nd Edition (044-Move; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (039-Move; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Daspletosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (048-Move; ft. Sinraptor vs. Eucentrosaurus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-01; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **1st Edition Extension (技-01; ft. Tarbosaurus vs. Triceratops) **2nd Edition (025-技; ft. Parasaurolophus vs. Giganotosaurus) **3rd Edition (034-技; ft. Amargasaurus vs. Monolophosaurus) **4th Edition (039-技; ft. Spinosaurus vs. Chasmosaurus) **2008 Special Edition (029-技; ft. Giganotosaurus vs. Suchomimus) **Series 2 1st Edition (028-技; ft. Torosaurus vs. Baryonyx) **Series 2 2nd Edition (044-技; ft. Ankylosaurus vs. Deltadromeus) **Series 2 3rd Edition (039-技; ft. Deltadromeus vs. Daspletosaurus) **Series 2 4th Edition (048-技; ft. Sinraptor vs. Eucentrosaurus) Tail Smash Card 06 3rd.png|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Tail Smash Card 06 Rainy.png|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese 2006 Rainy Season Edition) Tail Smash Card 06 4th.png|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese 4th Edition) Tail Smash Card 4.png|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) Tail Smash Card 8.png|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Tail Smash Card 7.gif|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 3rd Edition) Tail Smash Card 5.jpg|Tail Smash arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 6th Edition) Tail2nd.jpg|Tail Smash arcade card (English 2nd Edition) Tail4th.jpg|Tail Smash arcade card (English 4th Edition) Tail Smash Card 9.png|Tail Smash arcade card (English 5th Edition) Tail Smash Card 2.jpg|Tail Smash arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) Tail Smash Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Tail Smash arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Tail Smash Card 1.png|Tail Smash arcade card (English Series 2 2nd Edition) Tail Smash Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Tail Smash arcade card (English Series 2 3rd Edition) TailS24th.jpg|Tail Smash arcade card (English Series 2 4th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Zander, Ursula, Laura, Rod, Ed (Alpha Gang), Sheer (Space Pirates) (never used) *Used by: Spiny, Terry, Tank *Debut: Bungle in the Jungle (Spiny), Ruff and Ready (Terry), A Kyoto Caper (Tank) **Used In: 4, 8, 14, 17, 22, 27, 32, 35, 41, 44 *Used to Defeat (Spiny): Styracosaurus (with Terry, when aiming for Chomp), Ace *Used to Defeat (Terry): Pteranodon *Used to Defeat (Tank): None *Effect: Smack your opponent across the face with your tail twice, then swing around and smash them away with a powerful third hit! *Other: It was restored by Dr. Z and given to the Alpha Trio. It was Spiny's second Move Card, and his second most-used overall. The card was later passed to and used several times by Terry, and then once (unsuccessfully) by Tank; it was Terry's and Tank's fourth Move Cards. While not used by the Alpha Gang in Mesozoic Meltdown, what appeared to be several other copies of it were briefly glimpsed in Sheer's possession in a handful of Move Cards in The French Conniption, which also weren't used. TCG Stats *Name: Tail Slam *Attribute: Normal *Sign: None *Card Code: DKCG-083/160, DKDS-047/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From (DKCG): 06 1st&2nd/S1 1st arcade card *Image From (DKDS): 07 1st(+)/S2 1st arcade card *Effect: :+600; A powerful blow from your dinosaur's tail, sure to knock your opponent flat! Tail Slam TCG Card 2-DKDS.jpg|Tail Slam TCG card (DKDS) Trivia *In the arcade game, a Dinosaur needs 200-500 Technique to use it to full effect, thereby indicating those with 1800-2000 Power. Those with more Technique will actually get less effect from it. *It was one of the first set of 15 Normal Moves released in the arcade game. *This Move is called "Tail Slam" in the TCG. There are 2 versions of it, one from DKCG and one from DKDS, though other than the artwork, they are identical. *Tail Slam is one of only two TCG Move Cards (the other being Dino Stomp) that has italicized text in the description box (meaning it is irrelevant to gameplay), signifying that the card has no special abilities beyond its Power increase. *In the anime, the third swing of this Move is supposed to be too fast to dodge, the Alpha Gang being surprised when Ace ducks under it in Field of Screams; he'd previously been beaten by it when caught by surprise. *Although the Tail Smash Move Card is first used for Terry against Pteranodon, Terry first performs an attack similar to Tail Smash against Ceratosaurus in Alpha's Zeta Point, though without a Move Card. *Although Tank only really uses Tail Smash against Fukuisaurus, she repeatedly uses a swinging tail attack against opponents such as Paris, Utahraptor, and Daspletosaurus. *It is the only Move used by all three of the Alpha Gang's main dinosaurs, and the only Move besides Tag Team and Magma Blaster to be used by multiple main dinosaurs of any team. *Artwork from one of its various arcade cards is also seen on the TCG Move Card Standoff Swipe (06 4th). *If conducted in real life, this Move's power would be extremely lethal as its final blow has the power to send heavy dinosaurs flying (Saltasaurus, etc.) and propel them with enough force to shatter a rock (in the arcade). Gallery Tail Smash (Spiny) A08.jpg|Spiny using Tail Smash on Saltasaurus Tail Smash (Terry) B04.jpg|Terry using Tail Smash on Pteranodon Classic Battle Tail Smash.png|Tail Smash in the arcade (Tyrannosaurus vs. Triceratops) Category:Move Cards Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang